Lejeyari & Belevari: Rise of the Saviors
by ToukoHarmonia22
Summary: In a time where owning and training Pokemon is outlawed by a ruthless emperor and Pokemon live in isolation, separated from man, Touko White finds herself thrown into a once in a lifetime Pokemon League Challenge and a deadly battle between two Pokemon, who are quite possibly the only legendaries left in existence, and finds that love comes with a price. NxTouko AU


Lejenyari & Belevari: Rise of the Saviors  
A Pokemon Fanfiction By ToukoHarmonia22

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the Pokemon Black & White characters.

Chapter 1

Emperor Higure stood silently in the study of his mansion, which stood just outside the Capitol City, overlooking it. He was a tall man with a thin, pointed face, dark eyes, short dark hair, and a thin mustache. The mansion was an enormous structure, built entirely out of white marble and modeled after the ancient Western castles seen on the other side of the world. A tall, wrought iron-fence surrounded the entire building with two guards dressed in matching black uniforms, standing at the entrance.

The study was situated in the mansion's north tower. Tall bookshelves had been carved into the back wall of the room. Next to the bookshelves was a large, bay window with bars over it. The bars were in place because all the books, files, and general information Higure kept inside the study were forbidden to the general public and there was no telling what would happen if someone were to steal them.  
Higure sighed as he stared out the window at the city. Capitol City was quite literally the only city in the country. It was home only to those most dedicated to Higure – his guards and members of the military, technicians who were responsible for making the city run properly, and of course the family members of the scientists and historians and such and rangers who took care of everything on The Reservation. Of course, there were scientists and historians who lived in the city itself and they were just as important as everyone else who lived there – except for Higure, of course – but everyone knew that the rangers and other members of the working class, who lived and worked on The Reservation were the most important. Without them, everything Higure had worked so hard to build would fall apart and the six regions of the country would no longer be united – and not only that, but Pokemon would be allowed to roam free again and the entire country would know the truth about all of the legendary Pokemon that had mysteriously "vanished". And that could not be allowed.  
The civilians would never understand. Even some the rangers had been upset with him, but those damn activists were never able to see anything clearly. Or, at least, the old ones weren't. The newest generation of rangers agreed with almost everything Higure said or did, and that was just the way he liked it.  
Higure turned away from the window silently as the sun started to set on his precious city.

That night, Higure lay in his bed silently. He reached over to his bedside table and turned off the lap. Then he started to drift off to sleep.  
_Thud!  
_Higure's eyes flew open as, hours later, he heard what sounded like someone knocking on the wall, but that was impossible. There couldn't possibly be someone in his room or even his mansion, for that matter – if someone had gotten in, the alarms would have gone off.  
Higure sat up, running his hands through his hair. Ever since he had become emperor so many years ago, he had been steadily becoming more and more paranoid – and who could blame him? Despite all he had done to bring peace to the regions, there was no telling when a rebellion might break out.

Higure sighed and leaned back his bed, his worries starting to leave him. "See, there's nothing here," he told himself quietly, smiling calmly. "Everything is fine."  
He sat in bed silently for a moment. Then he got out of bed, dressed in white silk pajamas, and crossed the dark room to where the end table was next to the daybed. He grabbed the clear, glass jug of cold water off the end table and held it up in the moonlight. Intricate patterns of various Water-type Pokemon had been etched in the jug's glass, so that when he held it up to the light, it created beautiful shimmering patterns on the wall in front of him. He sighed as he started to pour himself a glass of water. Even though, it was illegal for people to own or train Pokemon, people still insisted on making and selling things like this and they still insisted on teaching about the Era of Trainers And Champions in schools.  
Higure wondered how long it take people to forget about Pokemon completely. Or if they ever would. He set the jug down and brought the glass to his lips. Then he paused as the water in the glass began to quiver ever so slightly and a dull groaning sound filled the room. The glass fell from his hand and shattered on the floor as he spun around to face the window above his bed, which was where the groaning seemed to be coming from. The sound grew to fill the room and the floor began to shake. Then a moment later, the door burst open as two guards charged inside.  
"Sire!" one of them cried as he rushed forward, grabbed Higure by the shoulder, and tried to pull him out of the room.  
Higure would not move, though. He merely stood, his mouth open in horror, with his feet rooted to the floor.  
"Emperor Higure!" the other guard shouted, stepping forward. "We must go!"  
Just then, there was an enormous crash as the window over Higure's bed was pulled from the wall and fell to the ground below outside. Alarm sirens sounded as Higure stepped backwards silently, not even realizing that he was stepping in glass, and then before he knew what was happening, an enormous dog-like Pokemon was standing in front of him with it's dark, green eyes narrowed in what was clearly the most deep-seated hatred. The Pokemon was mostly dark purple with a pale pink underbelly, front and hind-legs. It had tall, pointed ears, a fringe of fur around it's neck similar to a mane and a long, curled, puffy sort of tail. At the base of it's neck was a dull yellow, star-shaped marking.  
The Pokemon curled back the lips of it's purple muzzle and a low, angry growl left it's lips, barely audible over the alarms.  
"I-I don't believe it," Higure said, staring at it in shock and horror. "It's a Pokemon..." His voice trailed off and he stared at it silently.  
"Yeah, but which one is it?" one of the guards asked. "I...I've never seen a Pokemon like this before."  
"It doesn't matter," his partner said, pulling his gun from it's holster. "I'll take care of it."  
Before the guard even had a chance to load and cock the gun, the Pokemon turned to him and emitted a wave of powerful psychic energy that sent both of the guards flying. They flew backwards, hit the wall directly behind them, and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
The Pokemon turned back to Higure. "Lejen..." The sound came from his mouth in a deep, throaty growl.

Higure stared at the Pokemon and asked, "What business do you have with me?"  
Slowly, the Pokemon reached out with it's front paw and touched it against Higure's forehead. A second later, Higure heard a deep, male voice inside his head – the Pokemon was communicating with him telepathically. He had heard of Pokemon with abilities like this, but he had never encountered one before.  
'I am Lejenyari, Gaurdian of Pokemon,' the Pokemon said to him. 'And you will release my brethren or you will pay the price!' Then the Pokemon turned and left through the window.

A few hours later, Higure stood in his study with his adviser, who was a small, wrinkled old man with pale, seafoam-colored hair.  
"Are you quite certain that it was a Pokemon that visited you, Sire?" the adviser asked as Higure paced across the room.  
"Yes, I'm certain!" Higure spat at him. "He called himself the Guardian of Pokemon."  
"So it's possible," his adviser said, "that we may have a new legendary on our hands?"  
Higure scoffed. "With the power he displayed," he said, "it's more than possible. It's almost probable, if you ask me."  
"Then I think, Sire," the adviser said, "your disdain for Pokemon aside, we have only one option."

The next morning, fourteen-year-old Touko White sat in the kitchen of her parents' tiny two bedroom home in Nuvema Town, watching the morning news report with her mother. Touko was tall with fair skin, big blue eyes, and wavy brown hair she wore pulled back in a ponytail with her favorite pink-and-white Trainers' cap. Of course, it wasn't a real Trainers' cap – she would have to be a _real _Trainer in order for that to happen, and as she much as she loved them, nothing would change the fact that it was illegal to own, capture, or train Pokemon. They were just too dangerous. Too destructive. Too uncontrollable.  
Touko knew this, but she still couldn't help but want to be a Trainer just the way her parents' had been before Emperor Higure had come to unite the regions and sent all the Pokemon to The Reservation. The only ones that hadn't been sent there were the legendaries. No one knew what had happened to them, though. They had simply vanished.  
Touko's mouth fell open as she watched the news report in shock.  
"According to reports from guards, Emperor Higure was visited last night by a powerful Psychic Pokemon called Lejenyari, who could quite possibly be the last legendary Pokemon left in existence," said the small blond-haired news reporter on the television.  
"She says that as if the other legendaries aren't still alive or something," Touko said, frowning as the reporter faded from the screen and it switched to an interview between another reporter and Emperor Higure.  
"Shh!" Touko's mother Aisuko said, silencing her.  
Touko sighed and turned her attention back to the news report. The news reporter was a pretty woman, who looked almost identical to the reporter who been giving the report earlier. Touko was instantly reminded of the identical Nurse Joys she had seen working in the local hospitals now that the Pokemon Centers were out of business and being torn down. The emperor's face was in shadow just as it had been every other time Touko had seen a picture of him. This was to prevent people from attempting to assassinate him, though no one had ever attempted it, there were still a lot of people angry at him for making it illegal to own Pokemon and for moving them to The Reservation. People like Touko's mother, though she was angry at him for different reason.  
"So, Your Imperial Majesty, is it true that the Pokemon now known as Lejenyari has threatened your life?" the reporter asked.  
The emperor laughed and said, "It really is unnecessary for you to refer to me as that, but yes, that is the truth."  
"Oh, my," the reporter said, looking genuinely concerned. "How, exactly, do you plan on dealing with the situation?"  
"Well," the emperor said, "after discussing everything with my adviser, we have decided that the best course of action would be to hold a series of nation-wide examinations for school students, ages twelve to eighteen, to qualify for an exclusive Trainers' license – " Touko's spoon fell from her hand and clattered to the floor loudly as soon as she heard this. " – that will be good for a short, one-time-only usage period."  
The reporter on the television looked just as confused as Touko felt. She blinked quickly and said, "Trainers' licenses – a one-time-only usage period? What, exactly, does all this mean, Imperial Majesty – what on earth are you planning?"  
"Well, my adviser believes that since there is a wild Pokemon on the loose, who better to catch it than a Pokemon trainer?" the emperor said. "After the examinations for the Trainers' licenses are over, we plan on selecting three students from each of the six regions and moving them, for one year only, to The Reservation. Once there, they will be briefly trained on the proper way to train and care for a team of six Pokemon and then a Pokemon League Championship Tournament will take place after they have succeeded in obtaining all eight gym badges and defeating the specially selected Elite Four. We're not really, expecting the event to last a full year, though, as we are depending on the Trainers to capture Lejenyari and once they do, the event shall come to an end."  
"What, exactly, makes you believe that the Trainers will be able to capture Lejenyari, even if he decides to come to The Reservation himself?" the reporter asked.  
"That, I am afraid, I must keep to myself," the emperor told her with a smile in his voice.  
Touko sat speechless as her mother turned off television and crossed the room to get some juice out of the fridge. There was going to be a Pokemon League Championship Tournament. With Trainers and everything, and if Touko passed the examination required to a get Trainers' license, there was a chance that she might get to be a part of it. She smiled as the thought occurred to her – she had always wanted to be a Trainer and now she might finally have the chance.  
"Can you believe it?" Aisuko said angrily, slamming the juice bottle down on the table and pulling Touko out of her reverie. "That man has been running this country for almost twenty years and the entire time he's been saying Pokemon are too dangerous to own or train, and now he's doing something like this – it's unbelievable!"  
Touko's smile faded as she registered all of this. Her mother was right. It was a bit outrageous of the emperor to do something like this after he himself had outlawed the ownership and training of Pokemon and gone so far as to move nearly all of them to a secluded reservation on an island hundreds of miles away from the rest of the nation. She would be surprised if there weren't riots over this, at least, but then she remembered. "I...I might get to be a Pokemon Trainer," she whispered quietly.  
All of the anger faded from her mother's face as Touko said this and in it's place was a look of sadness. "Oh, Touko," Aisuko said, frowning. "Sweetie, I love you and I know you want to be Trainer, but hundreds of thousands of students are going to be taking those exams and those are just from Unova. The odds of you qualifying for the Trainers' license are incredibly slim."  
"Oh," Touko said, looking at her mother. "Yeah, I know. I mean, you'd have to be really smart to qualify for something as special as that – "  
"You are smart enough," Aisuko assured her. "It's just that they're only picking three students from each region. The odds just aren't in your favor, sweetie."  
"It's alright," Touko said, smiling as she got to her feet. "I get what you mean. It's no big deal. Anyway, I've got to go now, anyway – Cheren, Bianca, and I are all walking to school together, so they're expecting me."  
"Oh, well, alright," Aisuko said. "Try not to be late, though. The school is all the way in Accumula Town, so it can't be easy to get to."  
"Mom, please," Touko said, grabbing her bag off the floor. "It's only a half hour walk." She threw the bag over her shoulder and walked across the combination living room and kitchen. "Love you, mom!" She waved goodbye over her shoulder to her mother as she left through the front door.

A/N: Just a few notes about the story. Uh, first of all, Lejenyari's overall design was based off the German shepard breed dog, and I made Touko's last name "White" because it was never specified what her last name was, even in the manga. Another thing is that, the emperor in the story is NOT based off the emperor of Japan or anywhere else, for that matter. It's just that I wasn't sure how to address an emperor because they're different from kings and blah blah blah, and when I Googled it, that's all that came up .  
Enjoy the fic and please, share your thoughts. There will be Cheren and Bianca will be in the next chapter. R&R, please!


End file.
